survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Arelinna/Well What Just Happened
Ignore the highlighting please. There was a plot. In that plot, there was a girl. In that girl, there was a secret. What was it? I cannot divulge that. Hold your horses, reader! Skipping to the end takes out all the fun of this story! It all started with a perfectly normal situation turned awry… Do you see that girl over there, conversing with her friends? “My my, dear friend / Our time together is at an end / I must leave to greet my mum / Or else I’ll be meeting Attila the Hun.” She said. You may have several questions – like ‘Why does this girl speak in rhymes?’ or ‘Who is she?’ or ‘What is her name?’ or even ‘I hate you, Lemony Snicket impersonator!’ None of these will be answered if you spend your ever-dwindling time asking yourself these. The girl’s name is Omenon. She speaks in rhymes because she feels like it and in this dimension, things are quite abnormal. Lets follow her to the Meek Boutique tomorrow. “Hey, Ome, how do you like this dress?” Omenon’s friend asked, holding up a black vinyl bridal gown that cost one pretty penny. “This garment needs more lace / Or else it looks like an egg on your face.” She advised. “Goodness gracious, can this day get any worse?” the friend wailed. This, of course, cues the armada of alien ships (Remember, this is, what scientists here identify as an “Abnormal Dimension”, where things are quite odd.) to uncloak and start destroying every town and city in the world. Noticing all the recent chaos, let alone property damage, Omenon’s friend (Her name is Kitty Kat, by the way.) pulls out a Big Fat Sword-Gun-Motorcycle Hybrid out of thin air and charges into battle. “ Oh, dearie me,” Omenon murmured, “I am in a pickle / I must fight / So does anyone have a sickle?” Because this dimension is so messed up, cue a curved sword to drop in front of Omenon’s feet. Omenon let out a squeal of joy at such a high frequency that it caused even more property damage and irreversible psychological problems to everyone who heard it in a three mile radius and faught valiantly with her friend. Suddenly, the Old Blind Witch started sprinting toward the battle, one hand clutching her cane and the other upholding her bonnet. “Hey, lady, you’re off your rocker!” were one of the few generic statements shouted out by the spectators of the war. Even though the resistance army had the aid of magic, the alien forces overpowered them. “Hey, Omenon!” Kitty yelled, “I have a plan to destroy these aliens once and for all!” “I’m all ears / But any cheers?” Cue the classic ‘Hip, hip, hooray!’ “OK, let yourself be killed by one of their weird laser beams – “ “What!” “You heard me – your secret is that you’re really and truly in a dre – “ There was a very large explosion in the spot where Omenon stood. Suddenly, all the war machines from another world flickered out of existence, almost like broken holograms. “We’ve won!” Kitty Kat cried out in joy. Meanwhile, in another dimension… Omenon woke up with a terrible nightmare that she died during an alien invasion, but saved the world from eternal obliteration. “Chill out,” she told herself. Little did she know, but I do, that a whole fleet of alien ships, staying invisible to both the naked eye and radar, were already stationed all around the world. Category:Blog posts